


Adrift

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chance Meetings, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pete's World, Pete's World Torchwood, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Snogging, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose, Time Lords and Ladies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Rose is late to an important Torchwood staff meeting. She bumps into the equally hurrying Doctor by accident.Neither of them gets anywhere.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Adrift**

**1.**

Rose is late to an important Torchwood staff meeting. She bumps into the equally hurrying Doctor by accident. Neither of them gets anywhere.

"Rose," he breathed.

"Doctor."

"Hurrying somewhere?"

"Not any more," Rose exhaled, subconsciously trying to seem as unaffected by meeting the Doctor out of the blue as possible. "I'm late anyway. What about you?"

"Oh, the usual," the Doctor grinned, not even trying to mask his excitement. "Looking for trouble."

"You have just found one," Rose smiled uncertainly.

"Rose Tyler. Rose... All trouble you have ever caused me were my dreams about you," he said. "Where I couldn't touch you, kiss you, tell you-"

"You can, now," Rose breathed, afraid to hope. All of a sudden, her careful behaviour seemed completely pointless. Not when all she has been dreaming about was the Time Lord in front of her.

"Aren't they going to sack you for-" The Doctor could barely believe his luck, but he has never intended to cause any problems for someone as important to him as Rose.

"I don't care," she said, grinning at him, happy to see approval in his eyes.

"You should probably warn someone," his eyes travelled to her lips. "It may take a while," the Doctor said, pulling Rose into a passionate snog without a warning. Surprised for no longer than a second, Rose has felt her tense muscles relax, welcoming what has looked like an impossibility moments ago eagerly. His touch, careful at first, has soon grown bolder. The Time Lord was determined to show her his feelings, even if unuttered out loud.

The Doctor didn't even consider the possibility of a companion finding them, much less both of them - coming with company.

"I take it arriving on time isn't an option any more, hmm? I take it your keeping your position inside Torchwood is no longer important to you, Miss Tyler?" Jack Harkness was accompanied by both Martha Jones _and_ Donna Noble, clearly enjoying himself.

The Doctor gave Rose a questioning look, already knowing what her answer was going to be.

“No.”

Jack grinned at her. “Surely, the fact you look like someone who has just been torn away from a juicy snog has nothing to do with this handsome bloke here?”

The Doctor glared at him. “You shouldn't have brought the girls here,” he hissed, not caring about being heard by the other companions. The unexpected passionate reunion was supposed to to not be interrupted under any circumstances!

It seemed the immortal human was having none of it.

“Nobody’s expected for Rose to be late, in the first place. She never is. What the heck are you doing here, anyway, Doctor? I suppose you haven’t been expecting to meet her here?”

“What answer are you waiting for?” The alien rolled his eyes, annoyed.

“Maybe ‘I have sensed Rose nearby and came to fetch her?’” Jack joked.

“Maybe,” the Doctor shrugged, not giving in. “Could we just go?”

Jack Harkness eyed him smugly. “Only if I get to keep your other companions for a bit. I’d like to get to know them better!”

Donna Noble grinned at the Doctor, nodding.

“You two go. I’m sure we can manage dealing with one self-assured bloke just fine.”

Martha looked at her curiously, then nodded, swearing to herself she could see something impossible to explain happening between the Doctor and… Rose. Something akin to electrical sparkles. She did not want to think about it.

“We’re going,” Martha assured the couple, who could only see each other, anyway. “Take your time.”

Jack beamed at both Martha and the couple. “You don't know what you're talking about, dear. You have just given them permission to forget all about the surrounding world for days,” he spoke darkly.

The Doctor looked at the Captain incredulously.

“Give us a couple of hours, yeah?” He addressed the girls instead.

“Sure,” Jack Harkness answered for them. “I can spend this much time with your two lovely friends without the Torchwood staff getting worried about my absence.”

The Doctor exhaled. “What about Rose?”

“I’ll just tell them she's resigned. Although, you might want to be the one telling them, Rosie?”

“No. You know the reason why I was working there.”

Jack’s expression softened. “Now that the Doctor is back, you have no reason to stay. You know what? To hell with the regulations! I am leading you two lovely ladies back into the TARDIS,” he looked for a permission in the Doctor’s eyes.

The Time Lord mouthed a ‘go ahead’ and beamed at Rose, excited. _My love. I have been waiting for you, for_ this for _so long…_

Rose Tyler exhaled, stunned. How could he have known? She hasn't tried employing telepathy with him, not ever.

 _Tell me again,_ she smiled at him instead.

He understood her request at once.

_My love. My Rose. Do you honestly think I didn't know? Ever since I've laid my eyes on you today-_

She cleared her throat. “Today is better than never. I don't think it has ever hit your mind the TARDIS might have begun enforcing the changes to my nature even before we have been separated?”

He could have sworn the TARDIS bleeped guiltily, before the Doctor could begin negating her words.

_But why? Why would you do that, old girl?_

“Because you have been reminding me our lives together can't last.”

Rose could remember the amount of times his hurtful implications - or open words - have led her to crying at night.

She has always known the idea of them _not_ being together has been somehow painful to the sentient time and space ship.

Which is why Rose hasn’t been surprised when _things_ started happening to her. She knew telling the Doctor wouldn’t have been a clever idea, not when they have had to protect themselves from the battling Daleks and Cybermen…

“She loves you very much, Rose,” the Doctor said softly.

Rose blinked at him. _Just answer me to one question, Doctor. If I had remained human… How long would it have been until you’d have left me behind?_

The Time Lord shook his head. _This is not how a conversation between two  reunited lovers should go,_ he breathed into her hair.

Rose exhaled. “What if I _want_ to know?”

“I would _never_ leave you, Rose,” he spoke honestly. “I couldn’t. Even if it took hundreds of years for us, I wouldn’t-”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously…**

_ “I would never leave you, Rose,” he spoke honestly. “I couldn’t. Even if it took hundreds of years for us, I wouldn’t-” _

 

**Adrift**

**2.**

 

“Thank you, Doctor,” Rose smiled at him fondly. She had secretly been expecting for a similar admission from him.

The Time Lord was beaming at her.  _ Could we stay here, like this, before my mind properly registers the fact you are here?  _

Rose nodded. “Take as much time as you need,” she breathed at him, trying to do just the same. 

“We won’t have as much time for ourselves from now on, I take it?” She cleared her throat, smiling tensely.

“We’re Time Lords, Rose. Remember that. Time is at our disposal… well. Usually,” he blushed.

She grinned. “Aboard the TARDIS, not so much. Or?”

“As far as I can see, you still need to learn a lot of tricks a Time Lord can do when wanting to cheat time,” he said.

“Maybe. But I remember the tricks you come up with don’t work every time,” Rose giggled.

The Doctor shrugged. “This, my Rose, remains to be seen! One Time Lord could cause some mess in timelines, all right. Make it two and see the world fall before us!”

She stared at him, startled. “What? What is wrong with you, Doctor? You have never spoken like that before! You were all for defending and protecting different species!”

The Time Lord exhaled. “I still am. I haven’t changed. I swear to you, Rose!”

The girl blinked at him. “Then why?”

“Because, Rose, I can’t… couldn’t cope without you,” he spoke seriously. “My mind has taken the more violent, the easier approach at times. I thought I was never going to see you again! Understand, I-” 

“Which is why you have two companions instead of one?” She was ready to accept his explanation and reasoning without question, knowing just what the Doctor must have been going through.

“Well. You could say so. As neither Martha nor Donna could make up for the loss I have been feeling ever since having lost you, I thought having both of them travelling aboard the TARDIS with me might at least fill my mind with  _ something _ .”

Rose gave him her tongue-touched grin. “I am here now. Rest assured, I am going nowhere this time,” she spoke seriously. “Even if it means I’d need to remind you what it means to be kind.”

The Doctor sent her a loving look. “Merely looking at you, Rose, I remember exactly what having you close, seeing you behaving so kindly towards almost everyone has taught me.”

She nodded. “I don’t need an almighty, omnipotent Time Lord by my side. All I need is you, the Doctor, someone who can love and appreciate the wonders of the universe. Someone who has taught me how to.”

“Yes? Are we going to be bathing each other in compliments forever? Do you understand I might have changed for the worse since the bloody Bad Wolf Bay?”

Rose blinked at him. “If this means I’ll need to make you remember the happiness we have shared, to- to talk to you about things you never have… Yes. I accept the challenge.”

The Time Lord was staring at her as if she were the most incredible thing he has ever seen. “Please, please… Promise me you won’t ever leave?”

“I promise. But slapping you if you keep behaving like an idiot is still an option, yeah?”

The Doctor beamed at her, excited. He’d have been ready to accept something much more violent from her, if only it meant she was staying.

“Only if I truly deserve it. You must remember we still have the TARDIS making her decisions and choosing sides,” he exhaled.

Rose nodded, almost entirely convinced the old girl was likely going to choose her side, if some kind of a quarrel happened between them. 

_ Another thing! We’re not supposed to be using telepathy among our companions,  _ the alien reminded her, seeing Rose shake her head at him incredulously.

_ I am not stupid,  _ she sent him. “However, if we face some immediate danger, I can’t promise-”

The Doctor looked at her knowingly. “Exceptions are allowed to happen. But… are you sure you’ll be able to, well-”

“To be friendly with them? Absolutely.”

“To keep the secret?”

Rose rolled her eyes at him. “Seriously? Are you sure they wouldn’t realise I am like you?”

The Time Lord blinked at her. “Er. I can’t guarantee that.” 

“Of course you can’t. In fact, I’d rather they knew I was a Time Lady right away.”

He was surprised. “Why?”

She looked at him curiously. “Because, my Time Lord, no reasonable human being would try to seduce you knowing trying to win you from me, someone ready to defend you as wildly as you have been defending me.”

“They don’t exactly know of this part,” he admitted. “Mostly, the companions have seen me depressed and gloomy when it came to mentioning you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” the Doctor nodded. 

“My Doctor,” Rose pulled him into an embrace. “You have brought everything into my once grey and plain life. Then, life has taken you away from me and it has all returned to the existence I have been craving to avoid. Now we are together again, I don’t think I could take another separation.”

_ We won’t be apart ever again. Trust me, Rose. _

Before she could say anything to it, the Doctor’s mouth attacked hers.  _ I promise. I swear. I-  _ The snog deepened.

Rose could not back away a blissful sigh.  _ I love you, too, my Doctor. A couple of hours, you’d said?  _

The Time Lord admired the girl’s abilities to remain vague whenever she wanted, with or without telepathy. Usually.  _ What are you implying? _

_ Whatever you want,  _ her response didn’t help.

Neither of them wanted to stop the passionate snog, not when they could make it last for as long as there was no danger for any of the companions to come up on them.

The Doctor was ready to play whatever game she wanted.  _ Are you sure you can give me whatever I want, Rose? _

She wasn’t giving in.  _ Try me? _


End file.
